


the summer's really here and it's time to come out

by dri_zzle



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Eggsy and David are madly in love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gross Sandwiches, JB Is Alive, Lemonades, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Sharing a Bed, Summer, prompts, summer prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dri_zzle/pseuds/dri_zzle
Summary: Some prompts of our favourite boys: Egssy and David, while they're enoying the summer.





	1. 1. ‘’Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?’’ – William Shakespeare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David wants to intoduce Eggsy to his children, but Eggsy is scared shitless.

  
Eggsy had two things on his mind: how damn good looked David in those jeans, and the fact that he was going to meet David’s children. The last one terrified him, what if Ella didn’t like him? What if Charlie just, downright, ignored him? It freaked him out.  
Yes, he’s fought a fuck load of evil people and even stopped Valentine and Poppy, but kids that weren’t Daisy? He was fucked.  
  


He contemplated in putting his glasses on and have Roxy write what he was supposed to say in that situation, but decided against it at the sight of David’s hopeful and happy face.  
  


‘’So, tell me again what they’re doin’?’’ Eggsy asked, straightening his pale blue dress shirt, raising an eyebrow to his partner.  
  


David chuckled softly, making Eggsy to fall in love more with the man – if that was even possible. ‘’They’re doing a talent show, you know, because the school’s finishing, and Ella’s gonna recite a poem.’’ From across the room, Eggsy could see the love he had for his children, it wasn’t a new look, he always looked like that when he talked about Ella and Charlie, but this time it really hit him.

 

Breathless, he said. ‘’You really love ‘em, don’t you?’’

 

Eggsy could see David’s face soften up and his shoulders, which were filled with the stress of his job, relax. ‘’Yeah, I really do.’’ He murmured, looking at his side of the bed, where was a photo of the three of them on the bedside table.

 

He went to him and hugged him tightly from behind, resting his face in David’s neck and kissing him there, making him giggle a bit. ‘’I love you, David.’’ Eggsy whispered in his partner’s ear.  
  


‘’I love you too’’ David said back, Scottish accent really pronounced, and then spun around to face Eggsy, nudging him in the ribs. ‘’Come on, no distracting me, we have to go.’’  
 

Eggsy nodded, grabbing his jacket and phone and leaving their house with David right behind him. 

  
They were already at the school. They were sitting in the Auditorium, Eggsy besides David, and besides him, Vicky and Charlie.  
Meeting Charlie went smoothly, the kid was delighted at meeting Eggsy, claiming that his father talked about him a lot (to which David blushed), and Vicky was happy to see Eggsy again – it took her some time to warm up to the thought of David having a new partner, but Eggsy didn’t though much of that, he knew how difficult it was to get over someone.  
He felt David grab his hand and squeezing it when he dozed off, and murmured that it was Ella’s turn. And there she was, up in the stage, wearing some old-looking robes, holding a skull.

 

‘’Is she doing that one where that guy wants to kill his uncle because he killed his father?’’ Eggsy asked in a whisper, leaning towards David’s side.

 

‘’Hamlet? I’m not sure.’’

 

Ella, up in the stage, coughed and showed the skull towards the public, then chunking it towards the end of the stage.  
‘’ _Shall I compare thee to a Summer’s day?_ ’’ She began, and with every word there was a extravagant move.  
‘’ Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer’s lease hath all too short a date; ’’ She jumped with wide legs and arms.  
‘’Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature’s changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;  
Nor shall death brag thou wander’st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.’’

 

Ella finished up with a reverence, the public exploding with cheers and claps. Eggsy turned and saw David, capping, with tear on his eyes, full of pride. Eggsy smiled at him. He really loved him.

  
The whole family got up and went backstage to congratulate Ella and to introduce him to her. He was buzzing with nerves, with full on sweat, incapable of holding David’s hand because he’d be aware of the state he’s in, shaking and sweating.

 

But he noticed it anyways, and reassured him. ‘’She’s going to love you, Eggsy. I swear.’’  
  


‘’Swear on your mum.’’  
  


David laughed, ‘’I swear on my mum’’, he promised with a grin on his face as Vicky choke down a laugh.  
  


‘’She really is gonna love you, Gary’’ Vicky said, resting a hand on Eggsy’s arm. Right there, she reminded him of his mum, with the soft and reassuring look and the warm and motherly touch.  
  


But before Eggsy could say anything back, something ran by him and jumped into David’s arms. ‘’Didyoulikeit? Didyoulikeit...?’’ She screamed with her head in the crook of her father’s neck, it took Eggsy - and maybe David, to get what she was saying.  
 

‘’Yes, love. It was great. I loved it.’’ He said, hugging her daughter closer and then lowering her, and when she touched the floor, Ella launched to her mother and asked the same question. Eggsy felt David taking his hand and squeezing it; he looked up and saw him watching him, and mouthed ‘Don’t worry’. Eggsy smiled back.  
  


‘’Ella, sweetie. I want you to meet someone.’’ David voice cut trough, suddenly very serious, but calm. Ella turned around and saw Eggsy for the first time she was there. ‘’This is Eggsy, my partner.’’  
  


Eggsy’s blood froze cold in the anticipation. She was going to hate him, he knew it, and in her eyes he was probably stealing his father away from her and her family.  
  


‘’Did you like my show?’’ She asked; face stern and serious, just like her father.  
 

‘’Uh... yeah, I mean, it was pretty sick with the dance move and everything’’  
 

Ella frowned, inclining her head to a side, just like when JB doesn’t understand something. ‘’Sick?’’ She repeated. ‘’Are you sick?’’ Ella questioned, confused.  
 

Eggsy turned red, and he could hear Vicky trying not to laugh. ‘’No, no, I’m not. Um...’’ Eggsy stopped looking at Vicky and then at David, who raised an eyebrow at him. ‘’Sick, in that context, means cool.’’ He explained, and at that, Ella beamed.

 

‘’I’m so glad you like it!’’ She exclaimed, going to hug Eggsy, which surprised the younger boy and took some time to hug her back.

 

Eggsy saw David taking some picture at the sight in front of him, almost tearing up.

Eggsy smiled. He loved him and his family.


	2. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and David get a lemonade.

It was June 5th, and this marked the first official date Eggsy had with David. And he was awfully nervous. He smoothed his hoodie for the tenth time and relocated the hat on his head, again. He had got to the cafe they agreed on twenty minutes earlier, so he didn’t get late, but it actually made him more agitated. He noticed David coming to the cafe in the distance and the nerves kicked in again.

‘’Fuckin’ chill out, Eggsy. It’s gonna be okay.’’ He babbled to himself just as David arrived to where he was standing and Eggsy could see him clearly. He was wearing a blue shirt that totally brought out his beautiful blue eyes, and blue jeans that made his arse look fantastic.

‘’Hello, Eggsy.’’ David said, beaming, which made Eggsy’s heart to stop for a second. Damn, he looked beautiful, his blue eyes shining more than usual under the summer sun.

‘’Hey, bruv.’’ He greeted him, going in for a hug, which, thankfully, the other man reciprocated. ‘’Nice to see you, man’’ He added lamely, to which David laughed and nodded in agreement.

‘’Nice to see you too.’’ He broke off the hug, and stood there, looking at Eggsy in the eyes, with a rare smile on his face. ‘’Shall we?’’ He offered, pointing towards the door.

Eggsy nodded frenetically, ‘’Yes, please’’

 

As they got inside, David placed his hand in Eggsy’s lower back and guided him toward an empty table beside the large glass windows and sat down, as Eggsy realized how red he was.

 

‘’How you been?’’ Eggsy asked, lowering the menu that was already there, and focusing solely in the man in front of him.

 

‘’I’ve been fine. I spent a day with my kids and went to my mum’s.’’ He explained, also lowering his menu and giving his full attention to Eggsy. ‘’How about you?’’

 

Eggsy sighed, looking back at what he had done after the last time he saw David: he went shopping with Roxy and Tilde for Daisy’s birthday, he went to Japan and fought some Yakuzas, also fought with Merlin because he ordered him to stay in bed – which he didn’t comply... ‘’Uhh... I went with the gals to buy a present for my baby sister. She’s turnin’ four this weekend.’’ He decided, smiling at the thought of little Daisy with the outfit they had bought.

 

The waiter came by to ask them for their orders, at that time. They both ordered _lemonade_ , as it was surprisingly hot in London that afternoon. They talked about everything in their lives and told some heavy stuff. Eggsy talked about the whole ordeal of V-Day and got into detail, and David told Eggsy everything that went down with Julia Montague and they knew, they knew that they could trust each other for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there's some misspellings or something, my mother tongue is spanish and not english, so yeah... sjdkssha  
> hope you enjoyed this chapter! kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	3. ‘’You have horrible taste in sandwiches’’.

David and Eggsy decided to take Ella, Charlie and Daisy out for the day. The kids had met a couple of weeks ago but they seemed to be friends since childhood. They got to a cafe, with Daisy on top of her brother’s shoulder and Ella and Charlie each grabbing David’s hands.

They asked for a table for five, outside and sat there. It was when he saw Eggsy helping Daisy read the menu and Ella and Charlie deciding what to eat that he realized how domestic all of it was and he couldn’t help to smile at that. God knew that he didn’t smiled all that much back in the day just when he was around his kids and Vicky, but now? Now he felt like smiling every time he was with Eggsy.

‘’So, what’ll you have?’’ Eggsy asked Daisy, that was still watching the menu. Ella and Charlie already told David what they wanted to eat (An orange juice for Ella and chocolate milk with a cinnamon biscuit for Charlie).

‘’Do they have that peanut butter and pickles sandwich you do?’’ She asked innocently.

‘’I don’t think they have, Dais.’’

‘’Hang on,’’ David interrupted. ‘’Did Daisy just said peanut butter with pickles? Is that even a thing?’’ He asked incredulous. He could see Ella making a gross face and Charlie looking delighted, of course he’d want to try it.

‘’Yes?’’ Eggsy said –or asked, was that even a bad thing? There were a lot of people who eat that, right?

David muffled a laugh, ‘’Jesus, Eggsy. _You have horrible taste in sandwiches_.'’

He saw a journey in Eggsy’s face going from laughing, to faking being offended to laughing again. ‘’You’re not one to talk, bruv. You have horrible taste in clothes.’’ He remarked, jokingly. ‘’All you wear is that damn leather jacket.’’

‘’But you love it.’’

Eggsy blushed, and nodded. ‘’Yeah, I do.’’

After deciding what Eggsy, David and Daisy would have, they ordered their food (Eggsy ordered a bagel, Daisy a Grilled Cheese and David a black coffee).

‘’You like that sandwich, little flower?’’ David asked, hiding his grin by sipping his coffee.

‘’Yes, very much, David. But I like Eggsy’s more.’’ Daisy said fiercely. She really was Eggsy’s sister.  
  
Eggsy chuckled loudly which made David’s heart stop for a second and admired his partner; his beautiful blue eyes, his hair being hidden by an horrendous  cap that David loved nonetheless, how his smile shone in the sun and his laugh was the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. And he saw how in love he was with Eggsy Unwin.


	4. Fireworks

Eggsy hated fireworks. It reminded him of all the things that happened all those years ago. Harry getting shot at, Kingsman blowing up, Merlin and the landmine... Where other people saw an amazing show with beautiful lights and colours, he saw all those awful memories. Memories that he didn’t wanted to repeat.  
  
And all those nights that London had firework, he would spend them alone in the house, trying to numb all the sound and pain coming from outside.   
  
But now? Now he had David. Sweet, kind David who loved him a whole lot. They would hug, murmuring happy thoughts and memories, trying to drown all the chaos outside.  
  
And he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shot one, sorry, but i've been kinda blocked with these prompts and i've had some bad days these past weeks but i have a couple of prompts already written so i would be able to post once a week o once every two weeks c:  
> thank you for reading!!!


	5. Welcome Home

It had been a long day at work and the only thing David could think about was going home, with Eggsy and JB and cuddle with them in the sofa, watching some cooking show or a sitcom.

 

And today wasn’t different. When he stepped inside to their apartment, he saw Eggsy with JB on top of him and watching some old reruns of a sitcom. He genuinely didn’t know which one it was, but he couldn’t care less. David took of his jacket and his shoes and fell into Eggsy’s embrace.

 

‘’ _Welcome home_ , babe’’ Eggsy purred, kissing him gently all over his face.

 

‘’It’s nice to come home.’’ David admitted, smiling sweetly at Eggsy and letting JB on top of them.

 

They stayed like that till dinner time, when they had to get up to make the food. And after eating and everything, they went back to the sofa, and cuddled there all night while watching one of the rom coms that Eggsy loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eggsy loves watching rom-coms, change my mind.
> 
> also, really sorry for taking this long in publishing its just that i've had some personal stuff and wasnt feeling it, but im (kinda) back! and sorry again for the shortness of this chapter, i'll try to make them longer!


	6. The Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggvid and the kids go to the beach.

Eggsy loved the ocean. It was something that he didn’t get to see often, but he loved it. He remembers those few times that his father and his mum took him to the beach to celebrate his birthday, and every time he would swim and then, the next morning, he would be sick.

 

He was now there, with David and the kids. Ella had been wanting to go to one since they got out of school, so they decided to take them plus Daisy to the beach (Vicky was supposed to go too, but cancelled at the last minute, something about a family matter).  
  
It was a bit chilly when they got there and the sun was hiding behind the clouds, Eggsy really hope that the weather would change by the time they settled in. There were a couple of people there, but it was not crammed.

 

They decided to sit in front of the sea, so they could see clearly what the kids were doing. Daisy was the first one to get inside the water, shrieking at the cold but laughing nonetheless. Then, David with Charlie and Ella on his arms followed his sister. Eggsy observed as Ella was trying to dunk her father, failing miserably, and Charlie and Daisy splashing around and playing with the wet sand.   
  
Eggsy got up and took off his shirt, going towards the sea. The sun was already out and it was warmer than before, but the water was still cold, but he didn’t care. He went directly towards David and hugged him from behind, leaving some wet kisses on his neck, causing David to laugh and the kids to make disgusted noises.

 

He really liked the ocean a lot.


	7. Short End of the Stick and Long Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this are two prompts mixed together! enjoy!

 

David woke up with screams. It took him a few seconds to realize that the screams where coming from Eggsy, who was tossing around beside him. He was sweating, his face red from the screaming, screaming names, the names of his friends.  


It didn’t occur to him that Daisy was staying with them until he saw her on the door, scared, looking at her brother.

 

‘’It’s okay, Daisy.’’ David said to the kid, ‘’can you go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water, please?’’

 

Daisy nodded, and ran towards the kitchen. When she was out of sight, David jumped out of the bed and ran to Eggsy’s side, grabbing his arms that were flying around, at the sudden touch, Eggsy woke up alarmed and David started to murmur what they always said when one of them was having a nightmare. It consisted in saying the full name of both men, followed by the time and date they were in. This time, David commented on Daisy’s presence and that she was okay, and at that moment, she came in with a glass full of water that she gave to Eggsy.  


‘’Thank you, Dais.’’ Eggsy managed to let out, and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

When David was sure that his partner was okay, he went back to bed but this time Daisy stayed with both of them.  


And before David could fall asleep and after Daisy fell asleep, Eggsy whispered. ‘’It seems that you got the short end of the stick regarding partners.’’ He was probably joking, and it wasn’t the first time that he laughs at himself when he had these long nights full of nightmares, he was just trying to lighten up the mod. But that comment set horribly in David’s gut.

 

‘’You’re the second best thing that ever happened to me.’’  


And before he could hear what Eggsy answered, he fell asleep, hugging Daisy and holding Eggsy’s hand.


	8. Wake up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets a call.

The sound of Eggsy’s ringtone woke them up. David first, and after making sure that it was not his phone that was ringing, nudged Eggsy awake. God knew his partner was a heavy sleeper.

‘’The fuck?’’ Eggsy mumbled, waking up. It took him quite a few seconds to assess the situation he was in: David curled up against his torso, between being awake and asleep and Eggsy’s phone ringing furiously.

David poked Eggsy, again. ‘’Yer phone is ringing, luv.’’ He whispered, his Scottish accent thicker than when he’s awake.

Eggsy, with sleepy movements, grabbed his phone and answered. ‘’Who the fuck is this?’’

‘’Galahad, this is Merlin. I’m sorry tae bother ye but it is urgent. Bor is in trouble, I’ve already sent Lancelot but we need ye.’’ Eggsy could feel the worry in Merlin’s voice, even if he tried to disguise it and he knew that it was bad.

‘’Fuckin’ Charlie.’’ Eggsy swore, getting up the bed. ‘’Always getting in fuckin’ trouble. That arsehole.’’ Merlin chuckled at that and made a sound that Eggsy interpreted as an agreement.

 

‘’Eggsy?’’ David murmured, feeling the side of Eggsy’s bed cold.

 

‘’I’ll be there in a minute, Merlin. Gotta go.’’ And before the man could say anything more, he hung up. ‘’Hey, babe.’’ Eggsy whispered, getting closer to David and caressing his smooth skin. ‘’There’s been an emergency at the shop, I gotta dash.’’ David nodded.   
  
They both knew that it was inevitable to have a normal relationship; they both knew that their bosses could be calling them in any second but they accepted it, because they are very much in love with each other.   
  
And for the rest of the mission, the only thing Eggsy could think of was getting back in bed with David.


	9. Meadow.

David didn’t plan this. He was very much aware that being in his childhood house in Scotland with Eggsy, Daisy and his kids was a disaster waiting to happen but he really did not plan the fact that his mother had also invited his brother and sister and that there was only a room free. And that meant that they all had to sleep in his childhood bedroom. His mum already put two beds and a mattress in the floor. It was decided that Eggsy and him would sleep in the tiny mattress and the kids would take the beds.  
  
To escape the chaos at home with three kids and four loud adults, David chose to leave the house and show Eggsy his favourite spot since he was a kid. It was close to the house and David would go everyday he felt like he needed some time alone. It was a couple of miles away and they walked there.

When they got there, David almost cried at the sight he loved, it didn’t change at all. There was still that tree that he carved his name in and the made up bench he and his father built before he passed away. He turned to see Eggsy’s reaction, but he was looking at him, with a huge smile.

 

‘’This place means a lot to you, right?’’ He asked, grabbing David’s hand and caressing it softly.

 

David put his head on Eggsy’s shoulder and kissed the patch of the skin he could reach. ‘’It does.’’ He whispered, ‘’I would come here every time I was feeling bad and I used to just lay there and watch the sky, it calmed me.’’ David explained, with nostalgia seeping through the words, and he felt as he was a kid again, holding his father’s hand and jumping and laughing. Except he wasn’t that kid anymore, he was a grown, strong and flawed man and he wasn’t with his father anymore, he was with the love of his life.  



	10. An Iced-Cold Drink

It was ridiculously hot that afternoon in London, Eggsy and David were on their sofa, with the AC on and with the telly playing some low-budget fantasy movie. Both of the men were sweating but refused to let go of the other (the night before David had a nightmare and he was way more clingy than usual).

 

Eggsy, tired of the movie already and tired of the hotness coming from outside of their apartment, decided to do something about it. He got up, causing David to whine at his partner.

 

Eggsy laughed softly, letting himself out of his boyfriend’s arms. ‘’I’m just goin’ to the kitchen, babe.’’ He said, to which David let him go before demanding some cold drinks.

And that was actually Eggsy’s idea. He was going to make Iced Tea, his mum loves having that tea on the summer and he’s pretty much an expert on making it.

 

Quickly, he brew the tea, and put a ton of ice on two large cups and then served the tea with a slice of lemon (just like his mum liked). Eggsy took the drinks to where David was, and handed it to him. ‘’Here ya go.’’ Eggsy kissed the top of David’s head after he took the drink.

 

‘’Thanks, baby.’’ David said, then sipped the tea and let out a refreshing breath. ‘’It’s fucking amazing, Eggsy.’’

 

Eggsy blushed, ‘’Thanks’’

 

And they stayed there, with the A/C on, and watching that horrible movie, snuggled on their very own sofa with a pair of _iced-cold drinks_.


End file.
